Taking physical dimensional measurements, calculating unit measurement value, counting inventory, while keeping track of type and quality information of lumber and other similar materials with width, length, and thickness or height (X,Y,Z) dimensions, storing and processing all of the information efficiently presents a particular challenge in inventory control, materials tracking, and transportation of such products. In wood products industry, lumber boards are measured and tallied by their thickness, length, and width; the task can involve sorting and grouping, grading, measuring, computing, and recording data. At the present, the practical and portable methods available for dimensional data collection are limited in efficiency and scope. Usually, to capture dimension measurements (X,Y,Z), a two-step approach is necessary; a measurement is taken, then the data is recorded. The data can be computed and accumulated by a calculator. Current methods do not offer the operator the ability to capture all three dimensions (X,Y,Z), type, and quality information with efficiency due to limitations in the apparatus and/or hardware and software interface. These methods are impractical and error prone as the user must pause or interrupt their work to accumulate, compute, and save all necessary information.